In the Wings of a Sparrow
by Raven4129
Summary: Jocelyn Turner finds herself standing at the door of Will and Elizabeth Turner's estate at the request of her father. He hopes Elizabeth can squelch Jocelyn's boy-crazy desires but Jocelyn finds a romance no one expects and that changes her life forever.
1. A New Arrival in Port Royal

Disclaimer: Hey guys, I'm poor, don't sue me. I don't own any of these characters (except of course, Jocelyn), they all belong to Disney and whoever else had a hand in creating such great characters. Hope you enjoy :-)  
  
Chapter One  
A New Arrival at Port Royale  
  
It had always been hard growing up under the watchful eyes of my father. He had an overprotective personality and he basked in the enjoyment of telling me children were better seen and not heard. It only seemed to get harder the older I became when I, as all women, began to notice men. The men in London, especially, and father worried terribly I wouldn't stick with any potential husband, so he sent me to the Caribbean Islands to stay with cousins. William Turner (he was never fond of fancy manners as Father was) had married into a rather well-to-do family, the Swans, and Father saw fit to let his wife Elizabeth teach me some restraint. It was only weeks after he decided this that I found myself standing on the doorstep of their large home, my luggage piled off to my right and my dress billowing slowly in the soft wind as I waited for someone to open the door. No one had warned me of the Caribbean heat and the corset that had been tightened about my torso was beginning to make me sweat and making it hard to breathe while the fan I had brought with me just wasn't doing the job I needed it to. The butler finally opened the door and ushered me inside to the cool interior as he took my bags.  
"Master William won't be home until tonight, I'm afraid," he explained. I sighed; yet another afternoon alone. It was beginning to become something I was getting very used to. "But Governor Swan has arranged for you a carriage through Port Royale. The island is very beautiful this time of the year and he would hate for you not to take advantage of the wonderful day."  
Wonderful day? It was horribly hot and sticky outside. I don't believe I could ever get used to the weather; London was always so cool and drizzly while Port Royale remained hot and dry. How William ever survived was beyond me, but I had to learn to deal. I would be here a long time. "OK," I agreed, fanning myself more feverishly. "Sounds wonderful."  
The butler set my bags down out of the way then led me through the house to the stable out back. A carriage was waiting for me as he'd said, two beautiful stallions hitched to the front and there was a rather handsome man holding the carriage door open. I smiled at him as he helped me inside, but I didn't get much of a smile back so I gave up and settled myself against the hot seats, continuing to fan away the heat of the day. The driver took me from the grounds of the estate to the main road near the port. All the time he never talked, but it didn't much bother me; I found myself unexpectedly fascinated by the hustle and bustle of the natives, along with a few characters I couldn't imagine associating with on any occasion.  
"Pirates, m'lady," the driver said, startling me from my reverie.  
"Excuse me?"  
"The lot of these are generally pirates," he repeated. "Although no one really likes to admit it, but as long as they pay docking fee and don't cause any trouble then the commodore can't touch them, thanks to Jack Sparrow."  
The name struck me as familiar and I suddenly remembered William writing to us about an incident a few years ago involving a certain Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate of the Caribbean seas and a rather unlikely hero, if I recall correctly. The fact that William was friends with a pirate intrigued me and I found myself wanting to know more about his Jack Sparrow, despite the fact his line of work was illegal. "Is he in port?" I asked, looking out the side window in hopes of catching something interesting.  
"Rumour has it the old pirate is due in soon but no one's seen the Black Pearl in months. They say he's gone back to the Isla de Muerta to reclaim all that treasure but Master William stays quiet about it all."  
Treasure. Pirates. My curiosity was definitely piqued, and I wanted desperately to meet Captain Jack Sparrow. "Take me back to the estate, please," I said, leaning back once more and fanning at my hot face. "I need out of the sun."  
"Yes Miss Turner."  
  
Later that evening William finally came home bringing with him a warmth the house lacked when no one but yourself sat reading in the parlor.  
"Oh Jocelyn, you've arrived!"  
The sound of his voice breaking the deep silence made me throw my book aside and rush to meet him at the front door. "Oh William! It's so good to see you again!"  
As he did when we were children he picked me up with his strong blacksmith arms and swung me around until my stomach was in my throat it seemed, and then the two of us laughed as we stumbled away from each other.  
"So how are things in London these days?" he asked, linking arms with me and leading me back into the parlor. "I hear from your father you've been exercising a lot of freedom lately."- he laughed, and so did I, knowing exactly what he meant. "Uncle Turner never liked the sound of freedom, did he?"  
"No," I sighed, recent arguments between me and my father replaying in my head. "And I don't see how sending me away will help. You're just like me, William, and Father knows this. How does he know you won't influence me more?"  
He took a seat, removing his wide-brimmed hat, pinned on one side, and placing it on an end table near him. "Ah well, can you imagine him sending you off with that old bat Anita in Wales?"  
Just imagining her robust figure trying to teach me how to be classy amused me and I couldn't help but giggle. Auntie Anita (as most of the family had come to call her) hadn't left her home in over ten years, and the last time I heard she hadn't left her bed in over three. William crossed one leg over the other has his eyes studied me and he smiled.  
"A fine young lady you've become, Jocelyn."- he stifled a laugh. "If only we could put a damper on that boy-chasing, free spirit of yours. Which reminds me..." he trailed off. Jumping from his chair and pulling me from mine he led me upstairs by the hand. "Damper that spirit as best you can for tonight; I'm having a dinner party for Elizabeth's birthday and I'm having some important guests. Commodore Norrington and Governor Swan will be here and I don't need anything going wrong."  
And once again I was being told children should be seen and not heard, so I decided to push him for information before I was to cease all forms of communication by way of voice. "What do you know of Jack Sparrow?"  
William stopped short of my temporary bedroom and looked over his shoulder at me with a raised eyebrow. "Other than the fact he saved my life three years ago, as well as Elizabeth's, not much."- he turned to look at me straight and despite his stern expression I refused to look away. I wanted to know. "Why do you ask?"  
I crossed my arms and looked straight back at him. "Because I'm curious. Will you tell me or not?"  
With a heavy sigh William opened my bedroom door. Cupping my elbow he moved me inside then hurried to the closet. "Elizabeth insists you wear one of her dresses this evening to allow yours to air out the wrinkles."  
"William."  
Turning to look at me he sighed once more. "All right, though it's not much. Actually, not much is known about him to anyone, to tell you the truth. You've heard the story of the curse? Well, after Jack got the Pearl back he sort of disappeared, along with all his eccentricities. Last anyone saw of ol' Jack was a few months ago when he came claiming he was just visiting us. He has no real roots, he's not one for any sort of commitment, and so you see he's not one to get involved with."  
But William's plan backfired on him. His lack of information only intrigued me more and I wanted desperately to meet this pirate. "So when's this dinner?" I asked, no longer wanting to press the issue. William looked at me a long moment before heading for the door, leaving the dress on the bed. He paused and glanced at me. "Around seven," he said at length. "And remember, none of your sarcastic comments tonight." -he paused again and smiled. "I'll send maids to help you dress."  
And with that he left.  
  
Dinner was boring, as most of those dinners go, and by the time everyone departed I was yawning and silently begging to die. I kept my word, despite the constant need to comment on the Governor's awful wig, and after wishing them all goodnight I escaped into the black evening for a long walk with my thoughts. Captain Jack Sparrow...mystery man of my head and I hadn't even met him nor would I ever meet him, knowing my luck. I wanted more than anything for a little adventure, and if Jack was nearly as handsome as I was beginning to imagine him...  
It wasn't long before I came to my senses and realized I was nowhere near the estate anymore; the dank smell of mud flooded my nose and looking left I saw a deep alleyway.  
"Now what's a fine lady like y'self doin' out this late?"  
From the shadows emerged a large man, standing at a good six feet, and his grungy arms were crossed over his muscular chest.  
"Just walking."- I sounded more sure of myself than I really was, and wished I had never ventured out in the first place. So I glanced around for anything to defend myself with but found nothing to match what I guessed to be his strength. "As a matter of fact I was just heading home. Goodnight."  
I started to walk away which seemed to make the ol' brute angry. He grabbed me by the arm and roughly thrust me up against the cold stone of the nearest building. I didn't scream, but instead attempted to take it in stride. Perhaps he'd get bored with an unriled girl.  
"You don't walk away from me missy. I don't take too kindly to it."  
I began to squirm against his grasp, the fear finally erasing my thoughts of him going away and chalking in new ones: he'll have his way and leave you for dead like that Jack the Ripper in White Chapel. I'd heard stories about those poor women and wouldn't put their fate past my own. The man holding me fast breathed deep then smiled a toothy grin before leaning in and licking my neck. A sickening chill ran down my spine, making me squirm more and his smile only broadened.  
"Just you'n'me poppet," he sneered. The lust in his ink black eyes frightened me to the very bone and right as he grabbed the front of my dress I knew it was all over.  
"I wouldn't be doin that mate."  
My savior! I looked around my attacker at a lanky man, no taller than the brute, but definitely better looking all around. However, from the looks of things he appeared drunk; his arms moved here and there in front of him and he swayed a bit. Well, at least he postponed my upcoming death by a few minutes.  
"Oh yeah? And who might you be?"  
The man took a few long strides up to him and shoved his face close to the brute's, his index finger outstretched and poking at his chest. "Someone you wish you'd never met. Now back off before ye get 'urt."  
The brute laughed heartily, throwing his head back and enjoying a joke I didn't quite get. The lanky man looked at me from under his dark eyebrows and winked before quickly striking the brute's throat, sending him to the ground coughing and gurgling.  
"Oh I'm sorry," he gushed, falling to his knees beside him; he poked his eyes, stomach and throat, all the while apologizing, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Finally annoyed, the brute scrambled up from his spot on the ground and stumbled away, giving both of us a look from under his furrowed eyebrows, and I watched him with tears stinging the backs of my eyes; I could've held them back if it hadn't have been for my knight in shining armour suddenly appearing in front of me and I (to my horror at the time) began to cry. It was more fear than anything and the shaking realization that things could've turned out differently. He stepped back from me, appearing a bit uncomfortable at first and I forced a laugh, wiping beneath my eyes.  
"Sorry," I murmured and as I looked up I was greeted with a dirty handkerchief. I hesitated a moment, sniffing as we studied each other, and he pushed it toward me. I finally took it from his grasp and dabbed at my wet cheeks, unaware that the dirt was smudging across my skin. "How can I thank you?"  
He slid next to me, snaking an arm around my shoulders as a smirk curled up his lips, making my stomach flutter. I wanted more than anything to get lost in his eyes and forget the entire day had even happened. "Well, I 'ave a proposition for ye," he started, plucking the handkerchief from my hands then thrusting his arms out toward the dark horizon. "What say ye to a night out tomorrow, my treat, and I show you Port Royale from a different view. You bring y'self, and I bring the rum."  
He leaned in, his lips dangerously close to my ear and, with his voice low and husky, he said, "Savvy?"  
The warm breath tickled my ear and a new feeling began to settle in the pit of my stomach. "I guess I owe you that much," I managed in a hoarse whisper. "But I have to know your name first, hero."  
"'ero?"- he swayed away from me and narrowed one eye as if in thought but the smirk soon returned. "Captain Jack Sparrow."- he paused to bow and my heart nearly stopped. Jack Sparrow! He reached to scoop up my hand in his own. "And you are...luv?"  
And for two seconds, with him holding my hand in his calloused palm, I forgot my name. He was causing all sorts of flutters throughout my entire body and forming comprehensive thought proved to be quite the task. "J-Jocelyn. My name's Jocelyn Turner."  
"Well, Jocelyn Turner, until tomorrow."  
He kissed my fingers, his mustache tickling my skin, and I had to stifle a giggle. "Until tomorrow," I said quietly as he walked away, the swagger in his step a little worse than before and humming a tune to himself, muttering every so often. I sighed, the events of the night soon fading from my mind as I began to walk, visions of Jack Sparrow playing through my head as I meandered back to the estate. 


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?

Chapter Two  
Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?  
  
The morning came all too quickly and I found myself groaning as one of the maids pulled the curtains and the sunlight poured through the windows.  
"Rise and shine, Miss Jocelyn," she said cheerily. I rubbed at my stinging eyes and looked at her through narrowed slits. Last night had lasted too long, and I didn't even remember the walk back. "You have a visitor."  
I perked up and looked at her as she reached to pull my covers back. "A visitor? Who, do you know?"  
"He wouldn't say, Miss. Only that the two of you made plans last night. He doesn't look quite..."  
By the way she trailed off I was almost convinced it was Jack. A pure excitement ran through me and I hurried from my bed to my closet for a dress. "How long has he been waiting?"  
"Not long, Miss."  
I quickly handed her a corset and asked for her assistance. She was the most gentle-natured maid in the household and I was praying she was just as gentle with tying the strings of death around my middle. She was, to my relief, and was relatively fast as well and I quickly slipped on my dress, letting her tie it in the back. "Please run down and tell him I won't be long," I said, adjusting myself to get as comfortable as possible. "I must powder before meeting him."  
"But Miss Jocelyn - "  
"Don't fret," I reassured her with a smile and she smiled back, taking a frustrated breath. "He showed me kindness last night and I'm only returning the favor."  
A knowing look crossed her face and she rested her hands on her hips. "It isn't just about you keeping your word, is it Miss? You actually want to spend some time with him today." - her smile broadened and I couldn't help but wonder what for. "But you can't go to him looking the way you do. I'd suggest cleaning those dirt smudges from your cheeks first."  
"Dirt smudges?"  
I hurried to the nearest mirror and gasped. Jack's handkerchief had left deep black streaks across my skin mixed with dried tears and I couldn't help but laugh, the maid laughing with me. "Don't worry, Miss Jocelyn, I'll let him know you'll be down in a few moments."  
After a quick thanks I rushed to the bathroom down the hallway to wash what I could from my face then, after a quick powder, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and slowly climbed down the stairs careful not to catch my heels on the rough carpet and topple over myself. I stopped short upon catching sight of Jack; he was tinkering with one of Elizabeth's figurines and I covered a smile as he fumbled with it before turning to face me. He looked even better in the daytime with his tanned skin and long black hair. I noticed he had his beard braided into two strings finished off with two small beads and a wide red bandana covered his forehead, beads dangling from that as well. My heart skipped a beat at the mere sight of him and I wondered just how my heart could take spending the day with him.  
"You're early," I said simply, placing my hands upon my hips. That handsome smirk of his played across his lips and I could feel his chocolate brown eyes studying me. Just the thought of it made me tingle all over, and I almost looked away for fear he'd notice my blushing cheeks. "I thought we agreed on tonight."  
"What can ye do in one night, eh?" he asked with a wave of his arms and a bit of a sway. "So I figgered the 'ole day instead. Whaddya say, luv?" - he looked around as if afraid of someone coming then smiled, revealing a few scattered gold teeth. I gave a nod and finished my descent down the stairs before hooking arms with him and heading out into the bright morning. It was certainly hot and my trusty fan was all I could use to keep from passing out as Jack whisked me away from the estate and through the small town. He certainly had a lot to say about the "hospitality" of Port Royale and avoided the place whenever possible. He'd only come back to stock up on the good old Caribbean rum and then he'd be off soon, to my heart's dismay. I tried not to think about it as he led me past the boats, mumbling every once and awhile under his breath about one boat or another while the heat just kept getting stronger and stickier and my head lighter by the moment. The fan wasn't providing the cooling effect it was supposed to anymore and I finally pulled the two of us to a halt and pressed my hand to the tight corset around my torso. I couldn't breathe anymore, it felt so tight, and I grasped Jack's arm tightly.  
"What's a'matter luv?" Jack asked, smiling. "Am I really that breathtaking?"  
I would've joked back but all blood seemed to be rushing from my temples straight to my toes and before I knew it I felt myself lurch forward into Jack's arms, then I remembered no more.  
**  
"...mild exhaustion but she'll be all right."  
"And you're sure?"  
"Of course. It's not uncommon for newcomers; they're not accustomed to the higher temperatures."  
"Thanks, doctor."  
A pause and a few footsteps as I slowly began to come to my senses.  
"I can't believe you're back," a familiar voice said sternly as a door shut somewhere. "I thought you's set out for your horizon, never to return."  
"My 'orizon was closer than expected, mate, so I decided to pay a little visit."  
"To my cousin?! You're a pirate; I don't need you getting her involved in any of your adventures."  
Some more footsteps until they stopped next to me. A waft of a distinct smell of the ocean drifted toward my nose and I breathed deep as I soon felt a cool rag dabbed over my burning skin.  
"So, in short, yer tellin' me I can't spend me own time with someone I choose to?"  
"No, in short, I'm telling you to keep your hands off of my cousin."  
"She's a grown woman, mate. Why not let 'er choose for 'erself?"  
"What do you want with her, anyway?"  
Jack's answer I had to hear but a yawn escaped me before I could suppress it and the two quit bickering. Just my luck.  
"Jocelyn, good to see you awake," Will said, pulling up a chair next to me. "You gave us quite the scare for awhile. How are you feeling?"  
I glanced at Jack, who had since moved a few steps away and noticed him picking at a cloth. I then looked back at William and smiled faintly. "Better," I said, although the hoarseness of my voice seemed to tell otherwise. "I should've been more prepared for the heat."  
"At least you're all right." - he shot a glance at Jack and the pirate preoccupied his chocolatey eyes with something else. William then helped me sit up and handed me a glass of cool water. "The doctor says get lots of rest and drink a lot of fluids. You'll get dehydrated easier now, so be careful."  
With a forced smile he brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear then got up to leave. Jack lingered a moment, glancing over his shoulder at me before starting to head out but I stopped him; another thanks was in order, after all.  
"You really are my hero," I said rather boldly, and he chuckled, tucking the cloth away.  
"Talkin' like that'll ruin my reputation," he teased.  
"Reputation?"  
Taking Will's previous seat he propped his feet up, boots and all, onto my bed and folded his hands together. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said in an airy tone, that smile slowly spreading across his lean face. "Savvy?"  
The huskiness in his voice drove me wild and if I hadn't have been so weak I would've smothered him in a hug right then. "Either way," I said, restraining my urge. "You deserve yet another thanks."  
"Now this is interesting," he started slowly, rubbing the whiskers along his jaw line as his lips seemed to purse slightly. "It would seem you're in debt f'two, luv."  
"Two?" - I wasn't arguing but I wondered where the added debt came from; I'd fulfilled the first...or so I'd thought.  
"Tha's right, Jocelyn."- I nearly melted at the sound of him saying my name.- "A night out remember? It was cut short today, as you well know, and the second one..." - he trailed off into thought, and I wanted desperately for him to say a kiss, but to no such luck. "Well, let's jus' see about the second one later, eh? As soon as you're well we'll 'ave our night out, whaddya say t'that?"  
Except for the fact that I'd go insane before seeing him again? "Sounds wonderful. I can't wait."  
He winked and as he got up gently pinched my ear before leaving. For an instant I was on cloud nine until William's words echoed through my head:  
What do you want with her, anyway? 


	3. Simon Merryweather Steals the Moment

Chapter Three  
Simon Merryweather Steals the Moment  
  
To my dismay and absolute horror William had arranged a dinner date for me and a close friend of his: a Mr. Simon Merryweather, and he was apparently in the market for a new bride to bear his children. Wonderful isn't it how childhood friends can become such enemies? I had thought my dear cousin had understood just how it had been like living under my father's tyranny but alas, here he was acting just like Daddy Dearest back in London. We argued about it the day he decided to spring the news that I would be eating with Simon at a nice pub by the water and I would be on my best behavior. We had been in the parlor; Elizabeth was crocheting a doilies for a friend as Will was finishing the paper when all the yelling began. All I wanted was a little freedom from always having my decisions made for me so why couldn't he see that? But for some reason he was oblivious and I watched him leave in a huff out the front door while my blood just continued to boil with anger.  
"He's being unreasonable," I barked, turning my attention to Elizabeth. She looked up from her doilies, her eyebrows raised with mock disbelief.  
"Unreasonable? No..." she said, and I caught her thick sarcasm. "Sit down, would you, before you go running out that door after my husband."  
I obliged, although not exactly wanting to (that idea about running after him didn't seem all that bad) and I folded my hands over my lap as she fixed her almond-shaped eyes on me.  
"Now if I may be so bold, I would bet money that there's someone you would rather be spending that dinner date with. Am I right?"  
Blushing a little I nodded, but was hesitant about telling her with who. After all, she'd known Jack just as William had and if he didn't want the pirate in town then Elizabeth most likely didn't either. "Yes, I met someone about a week ago."  
Elizabeth covered a smile and leaned back in her chair. "Here only a week and already making new friends with the locals. You really are flirtatious, Jocelyn."  
If only she knew the whole story, and it wasn't completely one-sided, or so I'd hoped. "So can you talk to Will?" I pleaded, taking her hand. "Merryweather sounds like such a bore and besides, tomorrow night is when I'm meeting him again."  
"Then I'll ask William to postpone the dinner, but I won't ask him to cancel it. Simon has already been promised and I won't make William break his word."  
It was better than nothing so I agreed as she returned to her doilies and began to crochet once more. "So what's his name?"  
She sounded so innocently curious that I almost bared all but I caught myself just after letting his first name slip. Elizabeth smiled with a slight nod, her eyes never leaving her doilies. "Does he have a last name?"- she looked up a moment to give me that smile but I shrugged and pushed up from the chair. "Of course he does," I said simply, leaving the parlor. Elizabeth laughed.  
"You're so much like your cousin."  
That was just what I needed to hear.  
  
The night was cool and inviting as I stepped outside for a little fresh air and to wait for Jack to arrive. William had reluctantly agreed to contact Simon and moved the dinner back but we didn't talk all that day. He knew I was spending the evening with Jack but I was determined not to let it bother me. He had no right to tell me how to spend my extended vacation, and if I wanted to "waste my time" as he put it, then so be it and I would be happy about it. Jack Sparrow had become my knight of sorts, like those handsome men out of the romantic books I enjoyed reading so much, and it was my duty to repay him in full despite the fact that I knew he was leaving soon for the wide ocean and I wouldn't be going with him. Just thinking of it reminded me of Will's question of him only a week ago. If he was leaving soon...why would he want to spend his days with a girl like me? A pirate and a lady...what was I thinking? Maybe Merryweather really would have been the right choice for me.  
"Now Jocelyn," a familiar voice called from the dark before me, and all my ill feelings suddenly skittered away. "I can't be takin' a lady on me arm through town when she be lookin' so glum. What's a'matter, luv?"  
Without really having to force a smile I skipped down the front steps and hugged him tightly, not caring whether or not he returned it; I needed the reassurance that he was actually here, that he was actually taking me for the night. My heart soared to feel his arms close behind me and hug me back.  
"Feeling friendly, eh? Good thing I brought the rum then."  
I looked up at him and he winked with that devilish smirk. "The rum?" - I pulled away from him. "I don't drink...sorry."  
"You don't drink?" he asked, leaning back with narrowed eyes then pulling the small flask he had from his pocket. "Oh well, all th'more f'me then."  
Tipping his head back he started to pour the strong alcohol down his throat but I reached up and took it from his hands. He wasn't going to drink if I could help it, although he ended up drunk by the end of the night anyway, but at least I kept it away from him until we started back for the estate.  
"So where to, luv?" - he didn't seem too bothered by the fact I had stolen his flask away as he spooned his arm around the small of my back, sending shudders through every bone imaginable. "There's this pub-"  
He stopped short, casting a quick glance my way, then shook his head with a lick of his lips. "No, no that won't do at'all. It's a bit crazy there at night, y'know."  
But adventure was exactly what I wanted. I was sick of prissy dinner parties and candle light suppers, and having to eat my food one small square at a time and just thinking about a new, unruly experience made me smile. "No, let's go," I insisted, clinging to his side and looking up at him longingly. I was being bold, and I knew it, but I wanted more than anything to have Captain Jack Sparrow hold me against him and woo me all night. "I'd like to see what I've been missing all of my life."  
There was that devilish smirk again before he tugged me in the direction of town. The sash tied loosely around his waist smacked against my legs with his long strides and I struggled to keep up with his long legs until he finally stopped next to a building that looked vaguely familiar. He nodded toward the window and I peered inside, my hands gripping the wooden sill as my eyes studied the actions going on inside the pub. I felt my eyes widen as I watched a man get tossed across the length of the room and another swing a punch and missing whoever it was he was aiming at. I covered a laugh with my hand, watching as one of the waitresses smacked a man trying to be fresh but the laugh caught in my throat the instant I felt Jack's cheek against mine and his arm around my shoulders as he leaned against the sill as I was doing. "I'll admit I enjoy a night in there once and awhile, but as you can see it's no place fer ye to be," he said, his voice low and husky. His arm slid away from my shoulders, his hand going across my back and he paused a moment before stepping away from me. I could almost swear to it he paused to breath deep and from then on I always enjoyed telling myself that he'd paused to breathe in my perfume as I loved breathing the scent of ocean from his clothes. I struggled to keep from thinking about it and continued to look through the distorted glass.  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, attempting to sound innocent but it came out a little more sarcastically. I moved my eyes around the inside of the pub until they landed on a face I had wished never to see again. He was drinking a mug full of beer and carrying on with a few acquaintances of his when I saw him, my chest suddenly becoming tight as I realized what building Jack had brought me back to.  
"You got some spunk to ya," he said but I wasn't paying much attention to him anymore. I had to leave, I had to go somewhere else before he saw either of us. "We have to leave now," I said, not bothering to care if he was talking or not. I looked at him and he was leaning back a bit, his eyes widened slightly with curiosity but I didn't feel like explaining as I grabbed him by the arm. I couldn't breathe anymore; the feel of the brute's coarse tongue sliding across my skin sent waves of sickness crashing over my stomach and I tugged at Jack as a notion to leave. "Jocelyn?"  
My lungs just didn't want to expand and I felt a lump forming in my throat; any moment longer and Jack would be adding my dinner to his ensemble. "Please," I begged him, struggling to breathe. "I can't take being here any longer, I -"  
I felt my heart begin to race and not even the feeling of Jack's warm hands on my shuddering shoulders could calm the fear I had begun to feel. He quickly led me away and toward the beach away from all the commotion in the pub, never leaving my side the entire way. He acted faster than I expected, removing my shoes and stockings and letting the warm ocean ebb over my feet as he pressed a hand firmly to my stomach and captured my eyes with his own. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as the lump in my throat finally forced the tears pooling in my eyes to spill over onto my cheeks. "Now jus' relax, luv," he said. His voice was no longer husky or rough, just smooth and surprisingly calming as his fingers massaged at my stomach. I could barely feel it through the blasted corset but just knowing he was there helped. "Take a few deep breaths and let them out slowly..."  
Doing as he instructed I breathed deep, letting it out slowly but my heart just wasn't having it. I couldn't stop feeling the fear I had experienced only a week ago, the image of that brute holding me helpless against a cold, unfeeling stone wall. "I can't get him out of my head..." I gasped, clutching his shoulder as the pain in my chest grew. He cupped my jaw with his other hand, bringing me to look him in the eyes again as the hand on my stomach found its sweet spot, calming me down and slowly decreasing my heart rate. "Deep breath," he whispered, his thumb sliding across my skin as I continued to lose myself in those two deep pools of chocolate. Breathing deep I finally was able to fill my lungs and the pain in my chest began to subside. Saving me from bad luck was beginning to become a habit of Jack Sparrow's but I didn't dare mention it; his reputation was on the line after all, and I figured as soon as I let him know I was all right his hands would leave and the warmth would quickly fade. No use playing it out, so I smiled and gave a slight nod.  
"Thank you," I murmured, loving the feeling of the water crashing softly over my bare feet and finding comfort in it. But, unlike I had predicted, Jack's hands never left me and, instead, he snaked one arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and his other hand moved through my hair before he replaced it on my neck. This was it; this was the moment I had been waiting for since he had rescued me from certain death. We studied each other's features in that infinite second between action and immobility before he finally moved in for a kiss and I shut my eyes in anticipation...but it never came. His lips never touched mine and before I knew it I was being dragged away by two scrawny arms.  
"Miss are you all right? Has he hurt you in any way?"  
I stared in disbelief at a thinning man standing between me and Jack. His hair was blond, or at least it seemed so in the bright moonlight, and stood about my height, if not a bit taller, meaning he came no where near to matching Jack. I peered around him at the pirate only to see him standing with his arms crossed, a perturbed look chiseled on his face and all his weight rested on one foot as he tapped an index finger against his arm.  
"You quite through, mate? Me and the miss was a bit busy, if ye catch me meanin'," he said irritably but the man wouldn't listen to him.  
"I know what you were up to you pirate, and I suggest you bugger off before I go to the proper authorities."  
"Oh now you can't be serious," he drawled and I stifled a giggle, glancing from one then the other. As much as I could've kicked the man for interrupting us I was finding it quite amusing to watch them bicker back and forth. "Bloody Englishmen," he added with a mutter before looking back at me, a smile dancing in his eyes. "Well miss I guess I'm off."  
He bowed before me, extending his hand and trying to mock those "bloody Englishmen" and I placed my fingers within his grasp. His quickly planted a kiss before the intruder stepped between us once again and shooed Jack away. My hero gave a quick glance, mouthing "Tomorrow?" before swaggering off, humming a familiar tune.  
"And really bad eggs!" he shouted, his arms flinging up in the air. I couldn't help but smile as I noticed his silhouette throw back a swig of his flask, and I suddenly reached for the thin pocket on my full dress. The sneak had taken it back from me.  
"Miss, are you okay?"  
I looked at the intruder and forced a sweet smile. "Yes," I managed, gathering my shoes and stockings nearby. "I'm fine, thank you. Does my...rescuer have a name?"  
"Simon. Simon Merryweather."  
Wonderful. Just wonderful. 


	4. A Debt Repaid

Chapter Four  
A Debt Repaid  
  
"Here now, miss, a nice glass of hot tea will warm you up."  
I looked at Penny as she set a tray covered in small tea dishes on my night stand table. She smiled as she poured a glass from the teapot and handed it to me; I straddled the open book I had been holding over my lap and welcomed the kind gesture, returning her smile. "Do you, by chance, have a moment?" I asked her. I needed desperately to talk about the events of the past two days and William or Elizabeth just weren't the people that would understand. Penny nodded animatedly and took a seat on the edge of my bed next to me, her hands folded neatly over her apron.  
"Have you ever thought about a certain man in your life every second of the day?" - I would've asked her if she had ever been in love but I felt it was being too hasty. I had only known Jack for a few weeks; love couldn't have possibly been what I was feeling for him.  
"Oh yes, Miss Jocelyn. That would be my husband."  
Convenient. "How did you...you know...know?" I asked in some hope she would be able to tell me what I should do. I had just gotten back from the pub with Simon the Boring only an hour before and did my best to keep from walking out on him. The entire time he talked I couldn't help but think of being in Jack's arms again, those steady eyes staring into mine causing chills to run through me yet making me feel safe and warm inside. He was exciting, a rebel, while Boringweather was the trained stereotype of English society, and a boring production of what wealth wanted him to be. Fine for a girl looking to be silenced the rest of her life, but not for me. After spending the evening with him it slowly began to occur to me: Merryweather might very well propose within the next month and I would be stuck wondering what was best for me: a pirate or a wealthy bore I would most likely never be happy with?  
"I don't know exactly, Miss Jocelyn. When he asked me to marry him it just felt right, is all." - her face seemed to fall with a slight disappointment and I could tell she was attempting to mask it. "Do you enjoy Mr. Merryweather's company, miss? He seems like a fine man..."  
The mention of his name brought back the awful joke he had made about wherever he went, "merry" weather occurred. I had to make myself laugh; the man thought he was as funny as those comedians Daddy always invited to our home on birthdays and special occasions and I had to cringe. William would set up another dinner for us and I would have to oblige and sit through another "merry" time with him. "...no, not Simon," I murmured, my thoughts soon traveling to Jack as I shut my eyes momentarily. I could almost feel the sensation of his cheek against mine, his whiskers tickling my skin and his arm hung heavily wherever he seemed to want to put it. Penny squeezed my knee, bringing me to look at her, and she smiled, her eyes lighting up.  
"It's that Jack Sparrow, isn't it, Miss? He's quite handsome, his is, and rather colorful if I might add but..."  
"But what?"  
She licked her lips, thinking of the right way to phrase it, I supposed, before answering me. "Well, Miss Jocelyn, he is a pirate after all."  
She did have a point. So after sharing a few more words she quietly wished me a goodnight as I did to her, and she left the room. I lightly blew out the lamp on my night stand and settled into bed, still unsure of myself. I wanted to see Jack. Heaven knows I wanted to spend every moment I could with him, but I also didn't want to hurt Merryweather.  
I enjoy your company, Jocelyn. Perhaps we can dine together another time?  
Needless to say I didn't answer him. With jokes like "merry weather" stored away in his brain who would want to answer in the affirmative? Nothing made sense to me anymore and for the first time since my mother had left me with Father I felt utterly helpless. My heart had never conflicted with my head so much and I wanted more than anything to wake up the next day and have my problems solved for me.  
The sheets rustled about me as I rolled over restlessly unable to close my eyes. Too many thoughts were running about in my head, the dominant ones being of Jack Sparrow and I couldn't help but long for another moment with him. My heart tugged at me to go out and find his ship but then again what would I say to him when I got there?  
"What do you want me for, anyway?"  
Stupid William. He always expected the worst, it seemed, and it didn't seem fair. What did Jack ever do? There was a sudden click at my window pulling me abruptly from my solace and I sat up quickly and looked. Another click and my heart skipped. Could it be?  
Throwing the covers over my legs and then my legs over the side of the bed I hurried to the window, opening it and peering out.  
"Who's there?" I called hoarsely more from my heart being caught in my throat rather than from worry of waking anyone.  
"Jocelyn? It's Jack, come down would ya?"  
"What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"- but I still smiled. Unpredictable, he was. "What's the matter?"  
"Jus' come down," he called back, a slur distorting his speech and I could barely make out his swaying silhouette in the dark of the night. He was drunk for sure, so I quietly closed to the window and, after slipping on my robe and relighting the lamp, I hurried outside to meet him.  
"So what is this all about?" I demanded softly as the light from the small flame cast an eerie glow over him, flickering and jumping every so often. He thrust his hand toward me as his bottom lip protruded from his face and my heart melted when his eyes, dancing with the flame, saddened into a puppy's eyes.  
"I 'urt me hand," he said with a curl of his lip, then added quietly, lurching forward a bit then back with a slight wave of his bent arms, "In a brawl, y'see. Bloody mate slashed me 'and and well..."  
Setting the lamp on the ground near us I took his injured hand and ran a finger softly over the untouched flesh as his eyes continued to watch me.  
"Thought maybe ye might have better cleanin' alcohol than me rum."  
Honestly, I had no idea where they kept the alcohol so I offered some soap and water instead, leading him inside without really giving him the chance to protest otherwise. I had wanted to see him after all, and needed an excuse to keep him around. "So a brawl?" I asked, grabbing a pitcher and bowl and filling it with water once I had sat him down at the kitchen table. He only grunted and scratched at his jaw as he continued to stare at the bleeding wound. Taking a rag I dipped it in the water then dabbed it over his hand. He drew in a sharp breath and cut his eyes at me.  
"That 'urts, you know," he grumbled, although he didn't sound that upset. I only smiled and continued to clean the cut, faltering when I felt him reach with his free hand to finger the locket around my neck. "What's it say?" he asked, no longer bothered by my mending of his wound.  
"Well here," I said, leaning closer to him so he could get a better look at the inscription on the back, but his face fell and he frowned.  
"Ah," he hissed, letting it drop back against my skin. "Th' light ain't good enough."  
A pang hit me in the chest as he leaned back, seeming uninterested. Was it too trivial for him to read? Was it wasting his time? I set the cloth away and looked at the locket; the light was bright enough... "Oh...well, it says 'Not the stars in the heavens are enough to match the twinkle in your eyes.' "- I turned it over. "'The ocean is not wide or deep enough to hold the love you hold within your heart.' "- opening it I continued: "'Your skin glows like the naked moonlight on a clear, cool evening and my heart constantly aches to be with you...with all of my love: Jonathan.' "  
It was a locket Father had given to my mother on an anniversary shortly before I had been born, and she had gifted it to me upon her departure telling me she hoped I would find someone that would love me just as much. Ever since then I had dreamed of that man sweeping me off my feet. I looked up at Jack and an eye was narrowed as he studied me intently; I couldn't help but smile.  
"'oose Jonathan?" he asked as I reclaimed the cloth and began to tie it around his hand.  
"Jealous?" I queried back. He snuffed, and I quickly finished his dressing, still upset that he hadn't bothered to take the time to read it himself, but before I pulled away he grabbed my hand, bringing me to look at him. The flame from the lamp flickered, the glow jumping over his firm features and accentuating the deep shadows cast over him. "He uh...he's my father. The locket was a gift to my mother years ago."  
He nodded and with a smirk he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "Well then, now that I got ye awake what say you to a nice walk on the beach?"  
"Jack, it's late," I said quietly looking away as I heard the grandfather clock chime two in the main hall. "I really must get to bed."  
"Mmm," he grunted, standing up and pulling me up with him. "Then I'll have to kidnap ye."  
"Excuse me? Kidnap?"  
"Aye."  
And without any sort of warning he stooped and lifted me over his shoulders as a yelp escaped my lips. "Jack Sparrow, put me down this instant," I ordered but I couldn't keep from giggling; the feel of his shoulder was in just the right spot to tickle me silly.  
"Captain," he corrected. "Captain Jack Sparrow."- he carried me back outside and refused to set me down until we reached a considerable distance away from the estate.  
"This isn't funny, you know," I said, shoving him away. He laughed as I began to trudge off toward the beach nearby, following in my footsteps.  
"Come on, luv, where's your sense of adventure gone off to?"- he captured me by the elbow, catching me off guard as he whirled me around, and I lost my balance, toppling over onto him. We both crashed to the ground, the sand from the beach spraying over the two of us and a laugh escaped me before I could suppress it; my act of being upset at him had failed and I found it hard to resist the bubbling urge to let myself laugh long and hard. "Ah, there i'tis," he winked and silence ensued, the gentle roar of the ocean providing the only noise I really wanted as we remained there, motionless, for what felt like hours just staring into each other's eyes. He traced a rough finger down my jaw line and smiled.  
"What?" I asked cautiously.  
"You must be a lot like y'mother," he commented, shifting his gaze to the diamond-sprinkled sky before looking back at me. "Those stars don't twinkle near like that twinkle in yer eyes and yer skin..."- he paused, moving his hand down my arm then bringing it back to my neck. "Well, I can't be sayin' it near as romantical as ye old man but..."  
It didn't matter. Just hearing him talk was enough to send chills through me all over again. I could feel his eyes studying me a moment before I finally met them and his smile broadened. "I think I'll be cashin' in on that debt ye still be owin' me luv."  
And so underneath the naked moon and the spying stars I repaid Captain Jack Sparrow the debt I owed him as he brought his lips to my own, his arm slowly sliding around my neck and closing the distance between us to deepen the kiss. My insides twisted from my wracked nerves as I returned the kiss as best as I could. It was a new experience for me; English wealth frowned on shared romance during courting and every man I had ever dined with by request of my father kept his respectable distance. It felt so good to go against everything I had been taught from the time I was a child and lose myself in the world of this pirate. He was everything I wanted in someone and the passion he kissed me with solved every ill feeling I had started the night out with. There would be no more Merryweather; there would be no more wealthy men and there would be no more of William's ill feelings of Jack causing me to question everything. Nothing else mattered anymore as we lied on the beach together watching the stars fade into the oncoming morning. 


	5. Jocelyn Reads too Much into It

Chapter Five  
Jocelyn Reads too Much into It  
  
Breakfast the following morning was spent in silence as I shared some eggs and sausage with William and Elizabeth. I knew he was still upset at me for asking him to move the dinner only to find I would be spending the evening with Jack. However, somehow the silence was different, more of he didn't know what to say rather than not wanting to say anything at all.  
"So did you enjoy dinner last night?" Elizabeth asked before taking a bite of her omelette. I looked up from my barely touched plate and she smiled. "Mr. Merryweather seemed quite nice."  
"Even if he is boring," I added, thinking briefly of the dinner then of Jack and how he helped me climb through the second floor window into my room only an hour before, and I smiled a little. William cut his eyes at me through his dangling locks and I was surprised to watch his stern look melt into an amused expression.  
"He is kind of boring, isn't he?"  
The old William Turner was back! "And those terrible jokes he makes?" I giggled. "Does someone encourage him?"  
"No one is cruel enough to tell him not to make another one of us suffer." - he laughed and the sound of it was nice. It was good not to be at odds with him anymore. "Listen, Jocelyn, about my behavior the past few days...well, I should have trusted your judgement and if you think seeing Jack will make you happy then I will keep my worries to myself. Both of you deserve a little more happiness in your lives and who am I to try and prevent that?"  
"Oh you mean it?"  
He nodded and the overwhelming urge to smother him with the biggest hug imaginable came over me...so I did. It felt wonderful to be friends again and it was even better knowing he was going to respect my decisions again.  
"Have you written your father?" he asked suddenly, a look of worry crossing his face. "I had told him you would write as soon as you arrived."  
The change to the particular subject tightened my chest and I retook my seat next to him. I could never be rid of Father no matter how far away I was from him. "Yes, almost a month ago. I told him of Jack in so many words and I'm a bit worried he won't believe I'm being serious."  
William's face fell. "You didn't say he was a pirate...did you?"  
"Of course not but I did-"  
The kitchen door swung open to reveal Richard silhouetted against the bright morning sun cascading through the large front windows; he was holding a yellowed envelope in his hand, his hat in the other, and he smiled. "Pardon me but I have a letter for Miss Jocelyn."  
William motioned for him to step further inside and he handed me the letter. "It's from your father, Miss. It's dated the day you arrived."  
Thanking him I took the letter, surprised to be getting a letter from him so soon. I opened it quickly, anxious to know what he had to say that was so important after my departure.  
"What's it say?" Elizabeth asked, sounding just as anxious as I was feeling.  
"My dearest Jocelyn, I hope this reaches you soon and you are having a wonderful time in the Caribbean with William and Elizabeth. Be sure and tell them I send my best wishes. I write because I have wonderful news to tell you. An old friend of yours has recently paid a visit to me and we had the nicest chat. Do you remember Adrian Brody?"- I glanced at William and he smiled. The two of us used to pull pranks on him as children since he was older than either of us, and I even liked him until he moved away to Bath. "After a long talk he asked for your hand in marriage."  
I dropped the paper, unable to breathe anymore, and William took the letter, finishing it for me. "Isn't it wonderful? Of course I agreed, giving him my best wishes, and sent this letter right away. Now I know this will take a month or so to reach you and another month for your return but it is well worth the wait. I miss you dearly already and look forward to your return. Don't forget to invite your cousins to attend the wedding; I'm positive they will want to see such an exciting day in your life. All my love, Father."  
The both looked at me; I could feel their eyes, sad and sympathetic. "Fancy that," Elizabeth started, taking the letter from Will's grasp and folding it carefully. "You've solved your problem with Merryweather."  
"You're not helping," I muttered before excusing myself. I had to see Jack; I had to let him know, so I hurried from the estate, the letter gripped tightly in my sweaty palm, and to his ship hoping to find him there. Thoughts of returning home to London raced through my head as I scurried through the port. I loved England dearly and wanted to return yet thoughts of a life with Jack in the Spanish Main raced right alongside that love for my old home. Adventure had always been frowned upon by my family, even more so since Mother had left years ago, and living out my days with a pirate seemed, while exciting to me, a disgrace to my father. Meanwhile a future with Adrian just looked full of fancy dinners and fancy parties for our mundane anniversaries and birthdays. Finally reaching his ship I climbed aboard and rushed to the captain's quarters. "Jack? Jack are you in there? I must speak with you."  
"Over 'ere, luv."- I looked behind me and he was lying on the deck, a bottle of rum lying half empty nearby and his arms bent toward the sky. He sat up resting himself on his elbows and smiled drunkenly. "Ye read me mind. I was jus' about to come see ya."  
I hurried to him and took a seat beside him as he sat straight up, taking me into his arms and kissing me deeply. For a moment I lost all thought, allowing myself the pure joy of being in his arms. After awhile, however, the thoughts pushed themselves back into my head, and I pulled away, thrusting the letter against his chest. His brow furrowed as he looked at it with intrigue, leaning back a bit. He then took it and glanced over it before looking back at me with a slight wobble. "You came all th' way out 'ere to give me this?"  
Confusion fell over me before that pang in my chest hit me as it had done the night before. "You didn't even read it, did you? It's horrible news from my father, Jack."  
"'orrible news?"- he glanced it over again, his eyes squinting and a pained looked crossing his face. It suddenly dawned on me.  
"You can't read..."  
"I can read," he defended, scratching absently at his suntanned chest. I smiled at him and motioned toward the letter.  
"Then recite the first line."  
"Why should I?"  
"See? You're dodging me, Jack. Just recite it and I'll believe you."  
"All right all right," he murmured and, pursing his lips some, added, "I can't read, 'appy?"- he looked at me, blinked a few times, then placed a hand to my arm. "What's this bad new you 'ave? Someone die?"  
"Might as well," I answered quietly. "Father has called me back to London."  
But for some reason I couldn't tell him why, almost as if I was too afraid to admit it, even to myself. "I don't want to worry about it anymore. Dwelling on it makes me ever so angry."- I looked him in the eyes, an idea suddenly forming in my head, and I smiled. His face fell and he shook his head, the many chains of beads shaking with his windblown hair and my smile only broadened as I tugged gently on his braided beard.  
"Oh no," he said, quickly, getting up and swaggering toward his quarters. "You ain't teachin' me how to read. I gone this far without learnin' so why stop now, savvy?"  
"But Jack," I protested, running after him. "How will you read the letters I write from London if I do decide to go back? Let me teach you; at least just enough to let you figure out the rest on your own."  
"No."  
"No one will have to know..."  
He glanced over his shoulder but was still firm in his answer. "All right then," I continued, catching sight of his bottle of rum. "Don't let me teach you and I throw all your rum overboard while you sleep tonight."  
The door of his quarters opened and he bowed low as I passed him.  
  
"You're not even trying."  
Jack lifted his head from its buried position in his arms and grimaced. "An 'ole four hours is passed and I only learned a few sentences outta that letta there. It's 'opeless, luv."  
"Nothing's hopeless, Jack, now pay attention."  
His shoulders drooped as he peered over the table at the letter in the middle then looked back at me. "I'tis when those words are a blur from 'ere."  
"Then scoot closer to me; it may be a little better that way anyway."  
Jack smirked, scooting his chair around the table to sit next to me, and slid his arm around my back. A nervous feeling rippled through my stomach, still getting used to the feel of his touch, and it only intensified when his chin came to rest on my shoulder, his cheek grazing my own. "Aye, this is better."  
"Jack Sparrow, pay attention," I scolded playfully, looking at him from the corner of my eyes. "Let's try this again. Read the first sentence."  
He sighed and pulled the letter closer, squinting his eyes a little, attempting to focus. "My dear...."- he grunted with frustration. "My dear- dearest Jos....Jocelyn, I 'ope teh...teh-heh..."  
Glancing at me he raised an eyebrow. "Wha's that one again?"  
I had hoped he would've remembered the rule but over the past four hours I had begun to realize Jack had the attention span of a small boy. "Now remember that the 't' and the 'h' combine to make..."  
He sighed heavily and relaxed against me, murmuring something about not remembering, and I looked at him. "Let's take a break, luv. I'm gettin' tired."  
I was about to protest but I was getting quite tired myself and glancing at the letter, reading the last few sentences, I began to recall why I had come to see Jack in the first place. "So what do you think about me going back to London?"  
"What's so important about London?" he asked before kissing my neck, his hand grasping my own, but not even the feel of his warm skin could ease the ill feelings I was beginning to develop. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves a little as his other hand rubbed at my back.  
"Father found me a suitor; that is what's important."  
"A suitor?"- he leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "You mean them bloody rich chaps that marry just for social...whatcha-callit? Status?"  
"Yes..."  
Jack nodded and I tightened my grip on his hand, leaning closer to him and capturing his lips softly with my own. "Well, Jack. Is there a reason I should stay here in the Caribbean?"  
He didn't answer for the longest time; he only stared into my eyes, studying them it seemed, before he pulled away with a scoff and strolled casually over to a case full of gold chalices and other rather expensive looking trinkets. "Is there?" he asked back, looking down at the dressing on his hand and picking at the now dirty cloth and I had the sudden urge to slap him. Was he telling me the past month was all one big lie? My face burned with anger as I watched him, my fists clenching, and he turned to look at me, scratching at his bandana. "Listen, Jocelyn, I'm-"  
"You're a pirate and I'm a lady, is that it? You don't want to try anymore because I have a rich suitor waiting for me?"  
"No, Jocelyn-"  
A loud thump from outside cut him short and he quietly rushed to me, clamping a hand over my mouth and leaning close to my ear. "Shh."  
It remained deadly silent as we waited for what seemed like hours. I felt Jack's muscles go taut as muffled voices could be heard just outside the door.  
"....sure? It's gettin' awful late and what if ol' Jack's in there, eh? Don't know 'bout you, but the ol' brute's got some spunk in his sword fightin' skills."  
"Who are they?" I whispered against his palm but he only shushed me again and pulled me toward the window. The voices continued to talk, mentioning Jack every so often as Jack opened the window and hoisted me out onto a small ledge, following close behind me. He then threw a rope over the side down to the dock and, wrapping an arm around me, slid down the rope.  
"'ey! There he is!" a man cried, pointing our direction. I froze, as did Jack for a moment, but he soon tugged at my arm, starting us on a fast run. "He's got a lass with 'im! Catch 'em both and we get double!"  
"Who are they, Jack?" I demanded again, struggling to keep up with his running strides. He didn't answer but instead jerked me into an alley nearby that was barely big enough to fit either of us width-wise and I leaned against the cool stone, breathing hard. "Jack?"  
The pursuing men darted past the alley, missing us completely, and Jack looked out, making sure everything was clear before helping me back out into the sunlight. "Bloody pirates," he muttered, dusting off his jacket then looking back at me, placing his hand to my shoulder but I jerked away from him, unable to take the feel of hands on me anymore. If he didn't want me to stay then I wasn't going to allow him to string me along anymore.  
"Fine," he bit, clenching his fists at his sides and narrowing his eyes at me. I returned the look and his lips twitched a bit before finally finishing what he had wanted to say. "You've got ye'self a suitor back in jolly old England so why don't you go ahead and leave."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine! I only save y'life and show ye the most kindness I've given to anyone and this is 'ow you repay me."  
"Oooo, you're intolerable, Captain Jack Sparrow! I don't know what I ever saw in you to begin with!"  
But I did know; I knew exactly what I saw in Captain Jack Sparrow that no one else seemed to see. He was everything I had ever wanted in someone, everything I had loved, and I loved him. Somewhere deep inside my heart and in my soul I knew I loved him but he had just made me so angry and had hurt me so bad with his nonchalant attitude toward the past month that I whirled around, not looking one last time at him, and stormed back to the estate, tears pooling in my eyes and spilling onto my cheeks. I burst through the front door, sobbing and crying and finally collapsing from the painful tears wracking my entire body. Penny hurried from the kitchen and to my side, asking me what was the matter but I couldn't form words, I couldn't believe what was happening, and I wanted desperately to have Jack to soothe the horrible feeling that was forming in my chest once again.  
"Jocelyn?"  
It was William but I could barely recognize him through the bleary, hot tears masking my eyes as he knelt before me and I threw myself against him, needing his comfort.  
"She won't say what's the matter, Master William," I heard Penny explain as I felt her hand rubbing at my shaking back. "She came through the front door just a'crying her eyes out."  
With some effort William stood, bringing me up with him, but I refused to loosen my grip for fear of losing him again, too. He led me up the stairs and to my room, laying me down on my bed and taking a seat beside me and I rolled over and buried my face into my pillow. "Now Jocelyn," he started softly, gently rubbing my arm up and down and the simple motion helped to soothe me a little. "What happened that's gotten you so worked up? This isn't about Adrian, is it?"  
"He doesn't love me," I sobbed, a fresh rain of tears streaming across my face.  
"Of course he does, the two of you have-"  
"No, Jack. Jack doesn't love me."- my whole body started to shake upon hearing myself say those words and I began to sob again, gripping my pillow ever harder.  
"What...? I thought...did he tell you this?"  
I rolled over to face him, wiping my eyes roughly, not caring if my eye makeup smeared all over my face, and I shook my head. "I asked him if he wanted me to stay...if there was a reason for me to stay and he just asked me the same question back with a scoff."- the lump in my throat began to clog my words and I swallowed hard, sitting up. "I thought we shared something, William. I really thought we shared something special...but he told me to go back to 'jolly old England' and marry Adrian."  
William's brow furrowed as his fingers ran across the curve of my neck then shifted his eyes to me. "And your locket? Did you give that to him before all this happened?"  
"What?"  
I reached up only to feel bare skin and I clawed at the nakedness before letting my hand drop back to my lap. It must have come off when I had jerked away from him... "I must have lost it," I murmured softly, picking at a fingernail. I gazed back up at him and he smiled warmly, brushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear before letting his hand rest on the side of my face.  
"Don't worry, Jocelyn," he reassured me, the sound of his voice calming me. "It'll be all right."- I grabbed his hand and held it tightly within both of my own, thankful he was there.  
"I want to go back to London," I said quietly, resigning to the expectations I had previously disregarded for what was to be forever. "Adrian must be anxious to have me back."  
William nodded, glancing at Penny who had been standing at the door the entire time, then moved to leave. Penny dragged my trunk from my closet and began to fold my dresses, talking softly in an attempt to cheer me up but I couldn't get my mind away from Jack. He was probably already raising anchor and getting ready to sail away from Port Royale and away from me as I was getting ready to sail away from him... 


	6. Jolly Ol' England

Chapter Six  
Jolly Ol' England  
  
It was raining as the ship pulled into port, not surprisingly, but the weather certainly did put a bigger damper on my spirits than had been previously and I sighed heavily, wringing my hands together and looking over the railing of the ship. Penny was standing next to me, her weight leaning on the freshly cleaned wood of the ship and gazing at the skyline of London, England. It wasn't bothering her in the least that the slight drizzle was getting her all wet and with a slight smile I closed my umbrella and set it next to me, moving closer to her and nudging her shoulder.  
"I'm really glad you decided to come to the wedding," I told her. "It means a lot to know that you will be there, Penny."  
"Oh Miss Jocelyn it's my pleasure, of course. I wouldn't miss your big day."- she paused to tuck some of her hair under her hat then looked at me with saddened eyes. "If I may be so bold, miss? Well, you're not marryin' Mr. Brody out of spite are you? I mean I know Mr. Sparrow upset you a great deal before we left but are you sure you want to be doing this?"  
No. I wasn't sure. In fact, somewhere inside of me I knew I didn't want to be marrying Adrian Brody despite the fact I would be considered lucky by the young women. He was quite handsome and his family was rather wealthy, and in all honesty he was one of the nicest men I had known but he was...can you guess? Boring, yet here I was ready to abandon my true passion and marry into England's wealthiest of the wealthy and live out my days as Mrs. Adrian Brody, my tongue suppressed and my spirit chained until my last breath. It was a life I didn't want, didn't look forward to, and it was a life I was voluntarily getting myself in to. "Yes," I answered her at length. "I guess I'm finally ready to settle down, Penny. No more of this chasing after adventurous pirates....men like Captain Jack Sparrow..."  
"All right Miss Jocelyn," she nodded, and I could tell by her tone she hadn't believed a word I had said. "As long as you're sure about all this."  
After setting up the ramps for us to get off of the ship they announced that carriages would be awaiting us with our luggage. I found William and Elizabeth and the four of us made it to our carriage provided to us by my father and Nigel, our chauffeur, led us quickly back to Father's home. It was interesting not to refer to it in my head as my home as well; it almost felt as though I were only visiting for awhile and would soon return to the Caribbean with my cousins. There was no sense of nostalgia as I had expected. A part of me was missing and that part of me was Jack... but he was gone now and there seemed to be no more hope of ever reclaiming what we had.  
We arrived shortly and hurried into Father's home trying to avoid the rain; the servants I had grown to love over the years helped us get out of our wet coats and I hugged every one of them once they had finished. I had missed them all dearly and were the only people I realized I was truly looking forward to see, especially Mrs. Parker, the cook. She made the absolute best pumpkin pies for Thanksgiving or whenever I asked her to, and I had grown to think of her as a mother. And then, the moment of truth. Father came into the foyer as we were brushing ourselves off and placed his hands upon his hips.  
"Mr. William Turner, good to see you again, son!"- he threw his arms open wide and embraced Will tightly before shifting his attention to Elizabeth. "And this must be the new wife."- he bowed, kissed Elizabeth's fingers lightly, then turned to me. I was last, of course. "And my dearest Jocelyn, so good to have you home again."  
We hugged but it didn't seem heartfelt from either of us, but I kissed him on the cheek as I always did, and with our arms linked he led me and the cousins into the parlor for a "chat", as he liked to call it. It lasted for at least an hour until the subject shifted to Adrian and I fell quiet, as did the couple sitting across from me.  
"I've scheduled the wedding for next week," Father said as he took a fat cigar from the box sitting by his chair. He had always kept it full, and hardly ever let it get half empty before buying some more. I had always fantasized about cutting all of those smelly cigars into little pieces and throwing them in the backyard for the birds to make nests but I had never gotten up the nerve. "Adrian is very excited, my dear, and I hope you are to."  
Forcing a smile I said quietly, "Oh yes, Father."  
"Wonderful," he said loudly, stuffing the end of the cigar in his mouth and lighting it. He then rubbed contentedly at his robust belly and looked at each of us as the clock chimed five in the afternoon. "Ah! Adrian should be here soon"  
And as if that was his cue the doorbell rang and Jameson answered it shortly after, letting Adrian Brody through the front door of the home shaking the water from his coat and hat then handing them to the butler to put away. William glanced at me with a look I couldn't quite decipher but I didn't have long to try and figure it out; Father had grabbed my hand and pulled me from the sofa toward Adrian. My future husband took my hands within his own and I shivered; they were ice cold.  
"Oh Jocelyn, I'm overjoyed you agreed to my marriage proposal. I just know we'll have a wonderful life together."  
My chest tightened and the corset tied about me seemed to squeeze the breath from my very lungs; this was not going to work at all. I looked at him and all I could imagine was Jack Sparrow staring straight back, his eyes studying me as if I were the only thing to think about. Meanwhile Adrian just smiled awkwardly at me, his eyes glazed and interested only in having a wife. "Of course," I whispered, the thunder booming just outside as the two words left my lips. "Absolutely wonderful."  
"All right, everyone in the dining room," Mrs. Parker called boldly from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready and I won't have it getting cold."  
  
Night fell and I found myself staring out the window into the rain as I sat on the window sill, my hand massaging at my neck. The absence of the locket had made me feel so weird and I could only hope that Jack had kept it and hadn't thrown it out to sea. There was a bump at my door and I looked, catching sight of Penny as she had begun to rub at her knee. "Are you all right?"  
"Oh fine, miss," she reassured. "Hit my knee on the table out here, is all."  
I smiled softly then returned my attention to the streaming water on the glass in front of me, not noticing Penny walk further into my bedroom. "But are you all right, miss? You seemed a bit distracted at dinner earlier as Mr. Brody talked with you."  
"I've just been thinking," I murmured with a sigh as she sat next to me. "I can't seem to get used to this marriage. I know it's a week away but I just don't think I'm quite ready to wed someone so early in my life. Especially to someone I haven't seen in over fifteen years."  
"So what are you going to do miss?"  
"I guess I have no choice, Penny. I must marry him, mustn't I? It seems to be what everyone wants."  
"Everyone except you, Miss Jocelyn. And me, if I may say so myself. I rather liked Mr. Spar-"she cut herself short and ducked her head. "But of course I already told you that a while back, didn't I? Doesn't quite matter now that you're in London, eh?"  
Somehow Penny always knew just what to say to make me smile and I hugged her, truly glad she had traveled with us from the Caribbean. "Perhaps by the end of the week I'll be a little more prepared for what's to come," I sighed, looking back out the window.  
"Goodnight, Miss Jocelyn," she said, rubbing my arm and walking toward the door. I soon found myself thinking of Captain Jack Sparrow, unable to resist remembering all of the exciting nights we spent together and predominantly the night we shared that kiss under the stars. 


	7. In the Wings of a Sparrow

Chapter Seven  
In the Wings of a Sparrow  
  
Standing in front of the tall mirror I gazed at the flowing white wedding dress hanging from my shoulders, the scattered diamonds sparkling in the sunlight and the train piled haphazardly at my feet. Penny was standing next to the mirror, her palm held out and full of pins as Samantha pinned my dress to fit my height.  
"It really is quite beautiful," I said quietly, smoothing the cloth with my hands over my stomach then adding absently, "I hope Jack likes it."  
Silence fell over the room and I involuntarily covered my mouth, realizing what had just slipped. Samantha stood, her face ashen, and I looked from the mirror to her next to me. "Who's Jack, milady?" she asked and I sighed, stepping down from the small platform.  
"No one important anymore."  
  
There was a soft knock at the door and I glanced at the clock on my mantle. It was noon, still a few hours until the guests were to arrive, and I hadn't expected Samantha to help me dress for another half an hour.  
"It's Elizabeth, can we talk a moment?"  
After calling that the door was unlocked she peered inside and around the edge of the door at me. "What about?" I asked, returning my gaze into my vanity mirror. She strode over to me, placing her hands to my shoulders, and she smiled sweetly at me into the mirror. "Did Penny tell you?"  
"About what happened yesterday?"- she nodded and squeezed my shoulder. "That's what I came to talk to about, actually. Jocelyn, if you still love Jack-"  
"It doesn't matter if I love him anymore," I interjected bitterly, a lump beginning to form in my throat. "Jack doesn't love me and that's why I really have no choice but to marry Adrian."  
"But you've been such a free spirit all these years, why subject yourself to your father's wishes now?"  
"Because there's nothing left to look forward to."  
I looked at her, a tear streaming down my cheek and dripping to my nightgown. "I've always believed there's only one person for anyone and I found him. He just didn't want me back."  
"Oh Jocelyn..."  
She pulled a handkerchief from the vanity and dabbed at the wet streak left by the single tear. "Don't sell yourself short, Jocelyn."- she paused to set the handkerchief back down then placed a hand to my cheek, bringing me to look at her. "Listen, we all just want to make sure you're truly willing to wed Adrian. We don't want you to give up."  
I smiled a little, appreciative of her worries, but there truly was nothing left to look forward to. This was my fate and I was reluctantly beginning to accept it.  
  
"We are gathered here today..."  
I sighed inwardly, looking down at my feet and avoiding the sight of Adrian's hands grasping mine. His palms had gotten sweaty already and I was wanting desperately to pull away. Looking back up I smiled at him, and he smiled back, but I felt nothing inside. There was no warmth, no true love in his eyes and holding his hands on that alter didn't make me feel safe; they didn't make me feel at home, and I looked at the priest about to call the entire thing off but I just couldn't. I could already feel that chain closing around my ankles and just couldn't bring myself to say anything.  
"And do you, Jocelyn Rose Turner, take Adrian Brody to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
I hesitated, glancing at Will and Elizabeth in the front row, but William wasn't looking towards the two of us. He seemed preoccupied with something else while Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip, trying to smile encouragingly at me. I turned back to Adrian and whispered a soft "I do" then bowed my head.  
"If there is anyone here today that feels these two persons should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."  
"'old up there mate. I got me sumthin' to say."  
A dull murmur rippled through the guests as everyone turned to gasp at each other while my heart seemed to freeze inside my chest. I looked down the aisle to see Captain Jack Sparrow standing near the back row, his weight leaning on one of the empty chairs, and I had to smile. He wasn't wearing his usual get-up; the sash around his waist with the leather holster strap across his chest and the stained pants with his large boots were no longer to be seen. He was instead wearing a nice dress shirt, reminding me of one of William's, and a pair of black pants. His bandana was missing, although the beads and the windblown hair still remained, and one hand was tucked behind his back.  
"Y'see, as much as I luv weddings and anything of th' like I must say this one shouldn't 'appen."  
"Just who do you think you are?" Adrian demanded, stepping in front of me and puffing out his chest as if to stake his claim. "You don't have any right to-"  
"Oh I think I do mate," Jack argued with a wink and swaggering toward the alter. "Because that woman there is my bonnie lass...savvy?"  
I hurriedly sidestepped Adrian to come between him and Jack, suppressing the urge to hug him right then and there. "What are you doing here Mr. Sparrow? I thought you told me to come back to England while you would stay in the Caribbean."  
Not long after I had finished he dropped his hand from behind his back and brought it up between us, holding a single red rose with my golden locket placed carefully in the bed of velvet petals and tears stung at my eyes. He had kept it. "I 'ad more roses, luv," he said quietly, looking into my eyes and I felt at home again. "But I remember ye didn't quite like th' boo kays and all that fancy stuff too much."  
Taking the rose from his fingers I gently removed the locket from its bed, and in turn Jack took the locket from my hands and stepped back. "May I? I got a surprise for ye."- he glanced away for a second before bending down on his knee, holding the locket out in front of him. I heard Adrian heave a sigh of frustration, but I didn't let it bother me. All my attention was on Jack as he cleared his throat, scratching absently at his chest a moment, then taking a breath. "Not th-the stars in the 'eavens are enough to match the twinkle in ye eyes. The ocean is-isn't wide or deep enuff to 'old the love ye 'old in ye heart."  
Getting to his feet he took my hands within his own as the tears in my eyes finally fell. He had learned to read...just for me. "What about the rest?" I whispered, although not exactly caring. He smirked and nuzzled my nose, brushing his lips against mine.  
"I may be a pirate, Jocelyn, but all the treasure I 'ave ever run across in me days never filled me like you do. 'My heart constantly aches to be with you' so would ye 'ave me back?"  
"Oh Jack," I whispered, throwing my arms around his neck and an even louder murmur rippled through the rows of guests as we kissed in the aisle. I could hear my name from many of the women, but over them all was Adrian's pleading voice from behind on the alter. I really hadn't wanted to hurt him but Jack had given me my life back and rescued me from something I never wanted to begin with. He pulled away from me, still clinging to my hand, and began to lead me away from the crowd of people. I paused only a moment at the end of the aisle to get one last look at everyone's shocked faces. "Thank you," I called over the dull roar of the guests. "Thank you all for attending my wedding but I'm afraid I won't be coming back for awhile. Best of wishes!"  
And I threw the small bouquet of white flowers I held in my hand at Adrian, his mouth agape, then gathered what I could of the train in one arm as Jack led me away by the other to the Black Pearl. Getting there seemed to take no time at all and standing on the deck of his ship we held each other close, lost in each other's worlds as his crew pulled out of dock and out to sea. 


End file.
